


Come Back

by Rsona5



Series: Marichat May [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Balcony Scene, F/M, Flowers, Marichat May 2019, Rejection, Tension, heavily making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Summary: This was a combined prompt from yesterday and today. I hoped you enjoyed the one-shot. Thanks for reading and hope you people had a good day.





	Come Back

Adrien/Chat Noir’s Pov

I was hopping all over the place trying to get rid of the stinging disappoint. I could feel my heart break again as Ladybug repeated her having a crush on someone else.

She repeated herself so many times but I always have hope she would change her mind.

I look at my hand and see the bouquet of flowers still in my hand. The red rose representing my love, carnations for her beauty, purple iris meaning wisdom, and then finally lilac for her endless confidence.

“Chat Noir?” I look down to see Marinette looking at me confused. I hopped down with a confused frown.

“Princess? What are you doing here?” I asked curiously.

“Ummm… I live here.” I looked around and see that I landed on her balcony and I felt my cheeks blush.

“Right. I knew that.” I gulped as I heard her giggle. I focus on the sound and feel my heart yearn more for it.

Woah? When did that happen?

“Why are you here?” She asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

“Me?! Oh, you know, just patrol.” I see her furrowed her brows at me but decides to ignore my white lie, not that she knew.

“You seemed distracted.”

“Well, being a superhero definitely has its job. Trying to multitask every activity and maintain excuses when trying to save Paris.” I shrug feeling at ease around her.

“Must be tough.”

“Yea,” I trailed off not knowing what I could say.

“What are the flowers for?” She asked.

“What?” I looked at her confused before seeing her gesture to the bouquet I have in my head.

“Oh, right, these.” I looked down at the flowers that seem to mock me.

“They were for someone but I didn’t have a chance to give them.” I frown at the flowers seeing as they are a representation of Ladybug rejecting me again.

“Who were they for?” She asked as I stepped closer onto her balcony.

“Ladybug.”

I didn’t look up to see her reaction and was surprised when she laid a hand on my shoulder.

“Rejection?” She asked smiling slightly.

“Yea?” I confirmed confused.

“I know how you feel.” She looked at the view of Paris while I was shocked by her response.

“How could anyone reject you?!” I exclaimed but smile sheepishly when she looked at me confused and surprised.

“How could they not?” She countered.

“You’re amazing.”

“Me?” She pointed to herself as she shook her head.

“Yea! I mean, take Evillustrator, for example. He got akumatized to ask you out on a date.” A lot of the boys liked Marinette. I heard all the comments and if I was being honest, I would have fallen for her if not for Ladybug.

“He got akumatized because Chloe humiliated in front of the class. He also doesn’t like me like that anymore anyway.” She shrugged her shoulders not showing her face to me.

“Do you like him?”

“I thought maybe we could bond better in becoming friends but not like that. Besides, I’m pretty sure Marc is his crush now.”

“Wasn’t it you who got them together?” I asked when I see her deflate at the question. She chuckles humorlessly and looks at me with the same feeling I knew all too well.

“I always managed to get others together, but getting my own crush to notice me is like getting Hawkmoth to dance in a polka dot dress.”

Who’s her crush? He’s the world’s biggest idiot for not noticing this wonderful being.

“Well, it might be possible.”

“What?” She asked confused.

“How do we know that Hawkmoth doesn’t secretly like wearing dresses,” I smirked as I saw her baffled look before she burst out laughing.

“A middle or old man in a dress especially in his enemy’s pattern suit.” She laughed harder and I joined in seeing her laugh was contagious.

“There’s the smiling princess that I know and love.” I smile as I see freeze. I looked at her concern as I see her gape at me.

“Love?” She questioned and I tense when I realized what I just said.

“I-I- what I mean is- the thing is-”

“I understand.” She smiled but I could tell it was fake. Like mine was when I was Adrien.

“No. Marinette. Let me explain.”

“It’s fine, Chat. I understand what you meant.” She turned her back but I quickly grab and turn her around. I could see the tears swelling and I hugged her tightly.

“Marinette. You are the kindest, considerate, selfless, brilliant, sweetest, amazing girl. Any guy who could gain your attention must be a doofus for not liking you.”

“It’s fine, Chat. I understand why he doesn’t like me like that.” Her were so dulled that I felt my heart shatter.

“And why is that?” I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

“Because I’m not worth it.” She spoke like it was a fact.

“What?!” I asked outraged but she calmly ignored it.

“I’m clumsy, over reactant, forgetful, a mess, below average, ugly, weird, idiot-”

“Stop. Stop it right now!” I growled making her freeze looking at me confused.

“Why? It’s true.”

“Who said that?!” I hissed and see her hold her arms defensively.

“It doesn’t have to be said for it to be true.”

“Now you listen here.” I grabbed her by the shoulders stared down at her. Her head was down but I growled.

“Look up.” She kept her head down so I repeated myself. She slowly raised her head up and looked at me with those blue eyes that reminded me so much of Ladybug.

“You are an incredible human being. You are so smart, beautiful, kind, perfect for any guy that you meet. If your crush can’t see that, then he isn’t worth your attention. You have led your classmates out of danger whenever there is an akuma. Whenever you see someone down, you make it your mission to make them smile again. The plans you come up with are so brilliant like that time with Nath and Marc in setting the two up. Or with Clara Nightingale's video.”

“How did you know about that?” She asked confused.

“They became akumatized and Ladybug and I had to figure out why they were akumatized and the video was amazing seeing everyone become heroes of Paris.” I quickly come up with and see her nod in understanding.

“But that’s not the point. The point is that you need to see why you are incredible.”

“I’m like everyone else.” She lowers her head again.

“No!” I could tell my tone shocked her but I continued on.

“You are my princess. You are everyone’s everyday Ladybug. You make sure that everyone is smiling even if you have had the worst day. You fight for what you believe in and still show kindness to someone that once bullied you.”

“I-it doesn’t mat-”

“Marinette!” I growled and see her flinch when I say her name.

“Yes, Chat?” I put my fingers under her chin making her stare in my eyes.

I bring my hand up to her cheek stroking it lightly and I could see her blushing slightly.

“Chat?”

“If you’re a lowly person, then I am a coward and a disappointment.”

“No, you aren’t!” Her eyes widen and I feel my heart pounding right now.

“Why? Without me, Ladybug could probably defeat the akumas quicker. I mean, she literally has defeated akumas without me.”

I looked out on the horizon seeing the stars shine from the shrewd of darkness that would envelop them into nothing. 

"My father never has cared about me. I always am trying to please him, but he hardly glances my way. I'm a coward because I can't even stand up for myself let alone my friends. I'm desperate for attention that I've put all my pinning to Ladybug. She doesn't deserve that, and I know that. But, the feelings just don't go away for me. "

“You two are a team. I remember the first day the akuma showed up. Alya ran away and I tried to follow. I saw the first time you fought. When she froze at the stadium, you went ahead and fought even though you were new to it all. You are just as important if not more so, then Ladybug. Besides, she always, in the end, had you help her. The emotions you show isn't just to be kept away. You're not a coward, either. You show bravery every time you take a hit for Ladybug even if it leads you being taken over. You need each other. Paris needs you. She needs you. I-I need you.” Her face was dripping with her tears as I looked at shocked.

My heart was beating so fast and hard that I thought it might be breaking out of my rib cage.

No one ever said that to me. No ever made me feel like this.

“Princess?” I see her sniffle as she comes closer to me, leaning her head on mine.

“Please. I need you.” She whispered as I felt drawn to her. Her bluebell eyes grounding me to her and her alone. I let my eyes flutter shut but immediately closed when I touch her. She first tenses but recuperates it immediately.

My lips moved in rhythm with hers as our noses bumped into each other. Her hands speared into my hair, and I tightly grabbed her waist and pull her closer.

I felt like I was in a storm and my only salvation was her.

I run my hands over her back like I was a cat kneading it bringing her slightly closer to me. Her hair grazed my cheek, but the smell was strong for my heightened senses. Her sweet citrus and lavender scent bringing me on edge as she kept pushing towards me. I nibbled on her lips and hear the delicious moan that I swallow with my tongue. I felt the inside of her cavern’s mouth and tilted my head angling differently. She moaned again and tightened her hold of my hair bringing me into another frenzy wanting to hear the sound again.

I should stop. I love Ladybug. Marinette also likes someone else. For some reason, though, I couldn’t stop. My brain was yelling at me to separate and leave. Never look in her eyes again, but I knew I would come back to her. It would always be her. That’s what made my heart break, though. She likes someone else.

I separate from her lips and we both take deep breaths regaining the oxygen we both lost.

I looked at her as I saw the half-lidded look she was giving me.

Just this once, I thought selfishly.

I bring my lips clumsily to hers and ghosted them on her flesh. The way she immediately lifted her throat exposing it for me. Showing her submission. I felt something primal in me take over and it rumbled in approval. Something took over my mind and I lost control of myself. My lips sank onto her skin and traveled everywhere I could take. I ghosted my lips upwards breathing down on her neck to see her shudder. I smirk at the reaction I was getting from her and decided to continue on.

I peeked my tongue out and swirled it on her neck and I felt her shiver in response. My lips traveled until I felt a fast beating. A Cheshire Cat grinned took my face as I softly kissed it before biting down on it.

“Chat!” She moaned as she tugged on my hair again.

I released my teeth and slowly licked it bringing her into a moaning mess.

I released my hold on there and climbed up to her lips again claiming it once more.

We both pushed against each other getting loss with one another. I hands went further down and I grabbed her butt slightly, testing to see how she would react. She bucked at the contact and I picked her up having her legs wrapped around mine.

“Chat.” She sighed into my mouth.

“Marinette,” I rolled my tongue into her mouth and we both were lost when I heard beeping.

“Chat. Your miraculous.” She breathed and panted when I gently grazed her ear with my tongue.

“C-Chat, you’re going to detransform.” She muttered and groaned when I sank my teeth into her ear lobe while smirked at her obvious reactions.

“I think you still want me,” I whispered into her ear fanning my breath onto her seeing her shudder.

“I want you so much, right now, but you also have an identity to protect. Including from me.” She separated herself and held my face in her hands.

I wrapped my hands around her as I leaned on her forehead.

“I’ll come back if you’ll have me.”

“Only if you want me.” I was tempted to kissing her again but the beep sounded again.

“Farewell, my princess,” I whispered hoping onto the balcony.

“What about the flowers?” She asked.

“Keep them. They were for a beautiful person anyway.” With those words, I left leaving my princess on her balcony that I would be visiting every night from that day on. Becoming something I didn’t know until it was too late to turn back on.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a combined prompt from yesterday and today. I hoped you enjoyed the one-shot. Thanks for reading and hope you people had a good day.


End file.
